


Hush

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arsenal FC, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, Liverpool F.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the League Finals with Dean- and he didn't realise someone so small could be so loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Dean chuckled as you leapt off the worn bunker’s couch and cheered loudly, consequently spilling your bowl of popcorn everywhere.

“ _Whooooo_!” you screamed as Liverpool scored a goal. “Fuck you, Arsenal!”

“Wow,” Dean smiled, watching you jump up and down, yelling various football chants. “I thought you were always the quiet one. Turns out I was even more wrong than I thought.”

You’d managed to drag Dean down from the study to watch the League finals with you, and he hadn’t realised just how much shouting and chanting at the television that would entail. But here he was, told that if he left then his precious ‘Baby’ might develop a mysterious key scratch.

“Yeah, well, my whole family was into the football, so I grew up with it,” you explained briefly with a shrug, eyes still glued to the screen intently. “And yes, I grew up to scream and shout at the TV, but you have to when its the  _League finals and its between Liverpool and Arsenal_!”

Offering you a small chuckle, Dean moved to refill the popcorn bowl and pecked your cheek as he went past. “I still think  _American_ football is better,” he muttered in your ear, earning himself a painful swat around the head.


End file.
